The invention relates to a mold for producing a T-shaped hose from hose segments made of rubber with reinforcing linings embedded therein. More particularly, the invention relates to such a mold which includes inner mold parts for a main hose and a secondary hose, which parts are detachably joined to each other through a wall opening provided in the main hose, and an outer molding part surrounding the zone of connection between the main and secondary hoses.
The manufacture of T-shaped hoses has recently gained in significance because their field of application has expanded. Such hoses are currently used not only for motor vehicle engines, washing machines or dishwashers, but in other articles as well. Such hoses require a reliable and safe joint in the zone of connection to absorb the substantial pressures that these hoses must often endure. Furthermore, such a hose structure requires that the fiber linings not be adversely affected by the liquids or fluids passing through the hose.
Suitable processes and molds are known for the manufacture of such T-shaped hoses from rubber or a rubber-like material. However, such molds pose problems if the manufacturing process is to be largely mechanized since there is no assurance that all requirements for the construction of the T-shaped zone of connection can be met.
A mold for the manufacture of T-shaped hoses of the general type specified above is known, for example from German laid-open patent specification DE-OS No. 28 23 644; however, in a high-speed, mechanized manufacturing operation, the overlapping of the beaded or flanged parts as specified in that patent may lead to problems.